Escaflowne Going Camping
by Sugarbaby
Summary: When the Esca crew goes camping, you know there's gonna be plenty more than just s'mores and ghost stories.


Escaflowne Going Camping   
  
  
Hi everybody! This is my first real story, but second fic. Therefore, please go easy on me. I don't like flames. whimpers Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: Escaflowne is not mine and I don't know if there is a Camp Firebird out there, but if there is, I don't own it. Well, happy reading :)  
(Credit Ztarlight for the ending)  
  
Hitomi sighed. She was wearing socks with beads at the end. Merle was happily playing with them, scratching Hitomi's leg in the process. "Help  
me, please!" she cried in pain.  
Van looked up from his newspaper long enough to say,"Merle, leave the poor socks alone." Merle scampered behind the couch.  
"Poor socks?! What about poor me?" Hitomi punched Van in the face and went for first aid. She soon came running back. "Look everybody! I   
won! I won!"  
Van and Allen looked confused. "Won what?"  
"A trip for five to go to Camp Firebird for two whole weeks!"  
Merle peered from behind the couch."Wow, but what's Camp Firebird?"  
Hitomi sweatdropped. "Whaddaya mean, What's Camp Firebird?!?! It's only-"  
"The most exclusive campsite in this state." Millerna interupted, walking in the room. "I heard that it's very romantic." She sat down next to Allen   
and batted her eyelashes at him. He made a mad dash for the bathroom.  
"He was so excited that he had to use the bathroom!" Millerna said with a giggle, rushing after him calling, "Allen, sweetie!"  
*THREE DAYS LATER*  
"Everybody ready?"Allen called. He and Van were packing up the truck.  
"Wait! I need my catnip ball collection!" Merle screamed, running to get it. When she returned, everyone settled in the truck. Millerna scrambled  
next to Allen,who scrambled next to Hitomi.  
"Okay! Let's go!" Van said, gunning up the engine. "Camp Firebird, here we come!"  
*MEANWHILE*  
Dilly and Folkie were also headed to Camp Firebird. When they got there, Dilly was outraged."Where are the firebirds?!WHERE?!" he   
hollered.  
The manager came up to them."There are no firebirds here.The sun gets so hot it's like fire, and there are alot of birds here. Get it? Fire, bird.  
Firebird.  
Dilly rolled his eyes."Stupid, stupid people...."  
  
Our group pulled into the camp's parking lot.They then spotted the Dilly-mobile and sweatdropped."Oh, no!" They said in unison.  
  
Dilly trudged slowly to the campgrounds after a long hike. Folken lagged behind, half-asleep."So....hungry..." Dilly moaned. He opened his  
mouth and swallowed the campfire whole. He was then full of energy. "That was the best fire I have EVER tasted!" He started to babble happily,  
licking the burned wood.  
  
Our other group was watching from across the campsite, sweatdropping. They forgot all about Dilly when somebody shouted, "Hey, s'mores,  
anybody?" That sent everybody clamoring.  
  
There was a problem, though. Every time someone would light the campfire, Dilly would eat it. "Who needs s'mores when you could eat this?"  
he said, gulping down the flames.  
  
"Somebody call the manager of this place!!" shouted many angry voices. About 10 minutes later, he arrived.  
  
"What's going on here?!" he yelled. "You're supposed to eat what you cook ON the campfire, not the campfire ITSELF!!! I'm taking you to my  
office!"  
  
"NOOOO!! Don't let them take me, Folkie!!" Dilly clung desprately to his friend.  
  
"Oh, so you're with him?" the manager asked Folken, who nodded. "You come too."   
  
At the manager's office, Mr. Smokeflame kicked them out of Camp Firebird. Some weird-looking guards dragged them away as the best  
friends kicked and screamed. "I will get my revenge! YOU WILL PAY!!! I will rule all!!!!!!!" Dily csreamed as they were both thrown out.  
  
Someone ran up to the campsite. "The pyro and the cyborg have been thrown out." "YAY!! S'MORES!!" Everyone ran to the campfire, which  
suddenly and mysteriously blew out.  
  
"OH, NO!! It's his ghost! They killed him!! RUN!!!!" somebody yelled. Everyone dove to their sleeping bags.  
  
Dilly and Folken sat outside the entrance to the camp. " I can't believe they kicked us out," Folken moaned. " I'm so embarrassed..."  
  
"Don't worry. We still have our friend!!!!" Dilly pulled out his flamethrower. Folken sighed. "Oh, boy. It's gonna be a loooooong night."  
  
Hitomi gazed into Allen's eyes. "Well, I guess Millerna was right. This place IS romantic. The moon, the stars , the-"  
She was cut off by a high, distant voice. "Oh, Allen, sweetie!! Where are you?" Millerna's voice got closer.  
  
Hitomi looked around desperately. "I know! Get down!" She shoved him to the ground, where he curled into a ball. She covered him in a   
blanket and surrounded the mound with her bags. She then rested her legs on the pile. About three seconds later, Millerna arrived.  
  
"Hitomi! Hello! You haven't seen Allen around here, have you?"  
  
"Why no, Millerna. Sorry. If I see him, I'll tell him that your looking for him, OK?" Hitomi replied sweetly. She left and Hitomi sighed with relief.  
  
"You can come out now, Allen. By the way, Millerna is looking for you," she whispered to the bundle.  
  
"Thanks," Allen coughed at the sudden burst of air. He sniffed at it curiously. "Something smells like barbeque........."  
  
Hitomi and Allen looked at each other. "Barbque?" They sweatdropped. "Oh, no!''  
  
  
Dilly cackled as he threw lit-up matches and flamed everything in sight. Folken started to worry."Uh, Dilandu?I know you want revenge, but that  
isn't Camp Firebird. It's a hotel.  
  
Dilly sweatdropped. "Oops!" He turned around. "There it is!"He licked the fire off of the hotel and spit it at the camp.Giggling insanely, he  
happily watched as it was engulfed in flames.He laughed harder when he saw everybody rush out to their cars. He shut up when he heard   
police sirens.  
  
"Dilly, come on! It's getaway time!" Folken shook Dilly and dragged him to the car. Dilly sped off, taking one last look at the smoldering Camp   
Firebird. "BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"  
  
Merle looked back and forth between Camp Firebird (which was now Camp ON Firebird) and the grocery store across the street."Hey, um,  
guys? There's a fire over there and a grocery store over there. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?''  
"YAY, S'MORES!!!" The group made a mad dash across the street to the store.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
